Rogami Clan
One of the the biggest clans in Bushido Online, they have an army of three thousand at the time they attacked the White Crane Hall, which is allegedly "only half their army". Not long ago, the Rogami Clan took Fuoka Army’s territory, making them enemies. Early in book one, Seiki interferes with their feud with Eisuke of the Fuoka Army in Shinshioka, which turns them hostile towards him. In book two, Seiki and the outlaws are ambushed by the Rogami Clan, who is after the box Seiki got from Fuyu. Seiki manages to escape, but runs into them again. It is revealed that they are actually after Seiki's Sheathed Blade. The clan traps Seiki in a spirit shrine, promising to keep killing him until he gives them the prized weapon. With Ippei's and Mairin's help, Seiki manages to escape. During the feud between the Fuoka Army and the White Crane Order, the Rogami Clan seizes opportunity to lay siege to the White Crane Hall in an attempt to take their territory. Seiki and his friends manage to unleash a high-level rare in the midst of their army. Having to fight the rare, and enthusiastic brawlers from the city hoping to join in the fight, the Rogami Clan is eventually forced to withdraw their troops. The Rogami’s clan colors are yellow and black. The clan flag contains a drawing of a wolf, drawn with the strokes of the ‘wolf’ character. At the start of book three, a Rogami festival is held in Shinshioka to commemmorate its leader reaching level 30. Zengoro (clan leader - samurai) ''' The assumed leader of the Rogami Clan, Zengoro is only mentioned in passing but is yet to make an appearance. At the start of book three, he is the first player to reach level 30. He will be named ''Prestigious High Lord ''and a festival will be held in his honor. Rumor has it that Zengoro obtained a rare dagger and is looking for a matching sword to complete the pair. This is the reason why he is only promoting clan members who bring him sheathed weapons, so he could unsheath them in hope of finding the sword. '''Rieko (obake) A high-level obake of the Rogami Clan. Described as young and pretty, she has long hair and a cold smile. Her mount is a shadowless pale grey horse. She has a habit of referring to Seiki as "boya", which Seiki finds annoying. Seiki doesn't seem to remember this, but they have met early on in Kakura Village, where she gives him a hard time and tries to extort a rare drop out of him. Rieko and her clan mates have several more run-ins with Seiki, always giving him a hard time. In book two, they meet again when the Clan ambushes Seiki and the outlaws in the Wilderness. After Seiki escapes, the follow him and attempt to take his Sheathed Blade. Kojiro (samurai) Seiki's self-proclaimed arch enemy, Kojiro is rash and hot-headed. The samurai wears a long-sleeved white open shirt and a black headband. He carries the Oni Cleaver, a bare gigantic blade strapped on his back, of which he is extremely proud. Seiki and Kojiro first meet while the clan follows Eisuke into South City and attempts to provokes the man into accepting a duel. Afterwards, Kojiro tries to kill Seiki twice. He fails the first time, with Seiki narrowly escaping. The second time Seiki is saved by a mysterious unseen player, who seems to be a high-level houshi. In book two, Kojiro is tasked by Rieko to take Seiki's Sheathed Blade, killing him multiple times, and keeping him trapped in a spirit shrine. Seiki manages to escape with the help of his friends. They meet later when the Rogami Clan attempts to invade the White Crane Hall, where Seiki challenges him to a one-on-one match to create a distraction while The White Crane Hall retaliates. As part of the plan, Kojiro kills Seiki, only to have him resurrect in the clan's temporary shrine, enabling Seiki to plant the rare monster to wreak havoc within the army. The two meet again near the end of book three, when Kojiro joins his two clan members in a fight against two Fuoka Army members. Using an element of surprise, Seiki manages to grab Kojiro by the leg, drag him along with Slide, and subsequently throw him off a cliff. Having killed a fellow Shinshioka soldier outside the West Gate, Seiki is deducted 6 Honor Points and is penalized a 7-day war lockout, which he later admits is worth it. Suguru (obake) Suguru first makes his appearance in Shinshioka togehter with Taiyora and Kojiro as they try to provoke Eisuke into accepting. After Seiki gets his mount, Suguru attacks him in the Wilderness, possessing several Rabid Wolves to attack him. The attack is under Rieko's order, which says to attack, but not to kill. Seiki later phases into an instance and escapes. Taiyora (samurai) Taiyora is a high-level samurai who first appears with Rieko. He later ambushes Seiki. Chise (obake) An obake who is tasked with taking the Sheathed Blade from Seiki in the Wilderness.